The invention relates to a device for fastening a cable comprising an electrically conductive core and for electrically connecting said core to another conductor by means of a tubular member which is secured in a case, said tubular member being longitudinally subdivided into a plurality of limbs wherebetween the conductive core of the cable passes and being provided with a thread for screwing on a threaded cap provided with a stud-like member which bears on the conductive core of the cable.
A device of this kind is known from French Patent No. 1,264,411. In the prior art, it is used in the field of electrical construction, for example in junction boxes of domestic electric installations.